George Thummel
George Thummel was a student at Shimer College in the early Seminary period. Mentioned *in Oread, June 1893: *:A business letter from George H. Thummel, attorney-at law in Grand Island, Neb., sends good wishes for the prosperity of the "old Seminary." Profiled *in Illustrated History of Nebraska, 1907, pp. 386n-387n: *:George Hamilton Thummel, residing at Grand Island, Hall county, Neb., was born on a farm at Palmyra, Lee county, Ill., Jan. 31, 1848. His father was Rev. Christian Bearnard Thummel, D.D., who was born in Jever, Ger., in 1802. He was educated in the university at Wittenberg, Ger., but after his graduation and when he was ready for ordination as a clergyman he was arrested with four other students charged with conspiracy against the government. They were re.eased without trial, but were still liable to answer on suspicion. This condition continued for about a year, when the duke of the young man's native province, who was his friend, advised him to leave the country quietly. He accordingly sailed for America in 1828, at the age of twenty-six years. From that time until 1844 he was a resident of the state of New York, with the exception of a brief residence in South Carolina. These years were spent in teaching languages at Hamilton college, N. Y., in the Hartwich seminary at Hartwich, N. Y., and in the seminary at Lexington, S. C. His teaching included a range of eight languages. In 1844 he removed to Illinois, settling on a farm at Palmyra. He was a Lutheran minister and filled the pulpits of both the English and German Lutheran churches of that section. The Lutheran synod of northern Illinois was organized in his house, and he was a potent factor in the regulation of educational affairs in that portion of the country. He assisted in the organization of a theological seminary at Springfield, 111., in which he was for a number of years an instructor. He was also one of the principal promoters of Carthage (111.) college. He was the founder of the Palmyra Insurance Co., which was organized exclusively for farmers, and now carries insurance on four-fifths of the farm buildings in Lee and Whiteside counties. He died in 1882, leaving his family in moderate circumstances. Mr. Thummel's mother was born in Oneida county, N. Y., Oct. 23, 1810. She received a seminary education in early life, and was married in 1836 to Christian Thummel, to whom she bore six children, four boys and two girls, all of whom are living except one. George H. Thummel attended the district school near his father's farm during the winter months until he was seventeen years old, when he attended the seminary at Mount Carroll, Ill., one year. Then for a year and a half he attended college at Beloit, Wis. In the spring of 1867 he began the study of the law in the office of Edsall & Crabtree, at Dixon, Ill., teaching school in winter until, in the spring of 1869, he was admitted to the bar. In the following year, June 17, 1870, he came to Nebraska, locating at Grand Island. Mr. Thummel has always been an active member of the Republican party. He was the youngest member of the Nebraska constitutional convention of 1871, in 1877 was elected a state senator, was a delegate at large to the Republican national convention of 1896, and Mar. 27, 1897, was appointed United States marshal for the district of Nebraska. Oct. 13, 1899, he resigned his position as United States marshal, and was appointed clerk of the United States circuit court for the district of Nebraska, which office he has since held. Ever since 1869 Mr. Thummel has been an active and influential member of the Masonic fraternity. He was elected Grand Master for Nebraska in 1876, and in the following year he was made Grand High Priest. In 1881 he was Grand Commander of Nebraska Knights Templar. In 1873 Mr. Thummel was married to Miss Lina M. Smith of Grand Island, who died Sept. 7, 1888, leaving no children. On Mar. 18, 1891, he was married to Miss Stella A. Bartruff of Mount Pleasant, la., who has borne him three children: George A., born Feb. 9, 1892; Catherine R, born Feb. 17, 1893; and Stella L., born in Mar., 1895. He has for many years affiliated with the Episcopal church at Grand Island. *on FindaGrave Category:politicians Category:lawyers Category:State legislators